In finishing garment belts or the like, it is customary to fold back a marginal portion of one belt end upon itself so as to impart to its transverse edge a curvature simplifying the introduction of that end into a belt buckle fastened to the opposite end. The folded-back parts of the shaped belt extremity are secured by adhesive bonding to the remainder of that extremity on the reverse side of the belt which in many instances is subsequently covered by a coextensive tape. As far as I am aware, these operations were heretofore performed exclusively by hand.